Wind at Our Backs
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: There's a new officer assigned to the Enterprise, but is there more to Commander Grace Jimenez's presence then they've been told?
1. An Unexpected Assignment

disclaimer - Star Trek and its affiliates are the property of Paramount, their use here is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to people living or dead is totally intentional (when in doubt, go with what you know!), so enjoy!  
  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Rating:R - For Language  
Genre - Adventure/Romance  
  
The Enterprise has a new officer assigned, and she's not what anyone would have expected. But is there something more to Commander Grace Jimenez's presence than they've been told?  
  
  
Wind at Our Backs  
  
"What do you mean we've been assigned a new crew member?" There was little doubt as to the Captain's surprise, the last thing he'd been expecting to hear from Admiral Forrest was that a new officer would be arriving within the next two days.  
The Admiral wore a contrite look as he replied, "I know Jon, but the brass feels that she would give us a more even footing with the Vulcans."  
"What kind of training does she have that would convince Starfleet to assign her with us, in hopes of leveling the playing field?"  
Forrest skimmed through the pile of notes before him, "Well, she holds degrees in zoology and paleontology, she also has extensive experience in sociology, biology, not to mention..."  
Archer waved a hand in exasperation as he responded, "All right, all right! I get the picture!"  
"Be civil Jon, she's descended from the ancient peoples of the American Southwest, from what I hear   
her behavior doesn't conform with the norm."  
Archer sighed, he didn't like being put in the position of having to accept a new person without having at least an interview. From the Admiral's tone, he was keenly aware that he didn't have the option of refusing the lady either. He couldn't quite keep the sarcasm from his voice as he replied, "Thank you Admiral, as always, you've put a bit of excitement in my otherwise boring routine."  
He closed the connection before slumping into his chair.  
As the intercom beeped, he threw his head back against the chair, "Archer here."  
"Captain?" It was his communications officer, there was a puzzled note as she said, "We've just received a transmission from Concourse Station sir, confirming the appointed collection of our new crewman. Sir?"  
"That's correct Ensign, H.Q. feels we could benefit from the services she can provide. Please inform them we'll be arriving by 14:00 hour."  
"Yes sir."  
He straightened and shook his head as he rose, leaving his quarters with a broad gait to join the bridge crew.  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato sat at her station, she hadn't missed the irritation in the Captain's voice. Curious too, she hadn't been aware that they were in need of any specially trained personnel. Glancing over at science ops, she realized the futility of trying to glean any answers from the Sub-commander.  
All heads turned as Captain Archer stormed out of the lift and onto the bridge, he paused before taking his seat.  
"Ensign", he said to Mayweather, "Plot in a course for Concourse at warp 3 please.  
"Aye sir." Came the immediate response.  
After several minutes of silence, Lieutenant Reed finally asked, "Sir, begging your pardon, when were assigned a new officer?"  
Turning to regard Malcolm with an enigmatic look, he sardonically said, "Why I received the notice of transfer all of 40 minutes ago Lieutenant. It was also made clear that the length of her tenure is indeterminate."  
Reed was about to say something, when the calm even voice of their science officer interrupted him.  
"Captain, exactly who are we bringing aboard, and what credentials does she hold that would recommend her an assignment here?"  
Sitting back in his chair, his gaze on the star field ahead, answered, "We're picking up one Commander Grace T. Jimenez, who has numerous 'credentials', which Starfleet deemed good enough to warrant an irregular posting."  
"I see sir."  
"Since her extensive knowledge pertains to sciences, I've decided that she'll report directly to you."  
A satisfied grin crossed his face as he angled his head to see T'Pol's startled look.  
"May I enquire as to why?"  
"Since she's so knowledgeable in a number of sciences, it's only logical place to assign her to, besides, you're the only one we have working that position, it might not be a bad idea to get you a little help."  
The look she shot him said more than any words could, that she didn't feel she required any assistance. Privately, he still felt somewhat annoyed with H.Q.'s abrupt decision. He hadn't even seen her file yet, just a few notations the Admiral had transmitted during their briefing.  
After several more minutes, he stood, pausing as he turned, "Hoshi, let me know when we arrive at Concourse Station will you? I'll be in my ready room if you need me."  
"Yes sir."  
There were apprehensive glances exchanged by several of the crew as Archer disappeared through the door.  
  
At the sound of the entry chime, Jon muttered to himself, "Damn!", then louder, "Come in."  
He watched T'Pol enter, noting some hesitance as she started, "You seem to somewhat displeased with Starfleet's orders. And if I might add, you appear to be taking it as an affront to your authority as well."  
Lowering his gaze, he shook his head, "No, I'm taking it as an attempt on their part to rearrange my crew as they see fit!"  
"I'm sure that wasn't their intent, sir."  
Archer took a deep breath as he glared at her, managing to keep a level tone, "No? We'll see if you're correct. She's been allowed to bring any equipment that might pertain to assisting with her studies. As fate would have it, we just happen to have quarters spacious enough to fit the bill."  
She briefly searched his face before giving a curt nod, "You are referring to crewman Daniel's room, are you not?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am. So on your way out, tell Malcolm to assemble a team and have them go over the place with a fine toothed comb if they have to. I don't want her finding anything that could send her God only knows when. I wouldn't want to try and explain that to the Admiral."  
With a final glance, T'Pol left without her usual ease.  
"Dammit!" He ran a hand across his face, wondering why was it every time he got things back on track, something always turned up trying to derail it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now we is gonna see some sparks flying! The crew gets to meet their newest officer, and she's brought a few surprises with her! (He,he,he! Just keep reading, you see shortly.)  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Wind at Our Backs  
  
They were on final approach to Concourse station, an old Taurus style ring station that had been placed within an area used by a great number of ships on a regular basis. It's main purpose was to serve as a way place for refueling, repairs, and replenishing of provisions, but there were also establishments that catered to those more basic need. That was why Captain Archer had only Mayweather and Commander Tucker go over in a shuttle to gather up their new associate and her gear.  
Archer dutifully reported to the shuttle bay and awaited the arrival of Ms. Jimenez. The first impression he had was of a tall lean figure, dark hair shortly cropped. The dark brown eyes that met his were blazing with intense curiosity, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips. She leaped down and confidently approached him.  
"Captain Archer, I presume?"  
Reaching out to shake the proffered hand, he made note of the firmness in the grip, "Yes Commander, welcome aboard Enterprise."  
"The honors mine sir, thought at first Bob was kidding me."  
"Well then, why don't we get you settled in first. I'm sure your anxious to take a look around."  
"I certainly am. Oh, let me take that.", she said as Travis carried out a handled container. She held it gingerly, grasping the handle with both hands.  
Captain Archer hefted some of the articles as well, and led her to her new quarters. Once the crates, sacks and luggage were secured, she assured them that she'd be delighted to join the senior staff at dinner. As he headed back to his own room, Archer went over his own reactions to Commander Jimenez.  
I forgot Admiral Forrest said she was of Native American descent. It's obvious once you take in those facial features. Those large eyes framed in high cheek bones and pronounced nasal bridge sure remind me of archaic photos I've seen of her people.  
  
Commander Grace Talani Jimenez sighed with noticeable relief as she slung her duffel bag haphazardly onto the floor, then flopped her statuesque frame across the bed. She leaped up as indignant, feline complaints began issuing from the carrier.  
"Hang on Jake, I'm letting you out."  
With a final "Mrtt", Jake burned her a look of pure loathing as he strolled past her, tail twitching while he inspected their new home.  
"Well Mister meow head, what do you think?"  
"Mroow!"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say."  
She leaned down and scooped him up, ignoring his "Mrpt", of protest. Scritching his chin, she stretched back on the bed and soon had him purring like a coffee mill. With a final pat, she got up, stripping on her way into the bathroom, and climbed in the shower as soon as she turned on the water.  
Singing as she dried off, Grace was feeling much better and glad to finally be on board. She still was unclear as to why she had been chosen for this assignment, only being told her skills would serve her people well.  
My people they say, Ha! My people were hunted like animals and sent far from their homes to die from sickness and disease. But this is where I had hoped to be, I will not question the powers that guided me here.  
She rummaged through her clothes and found a uniform that was still presentable, she dressed and gave her hair a quick rub of the towel, then combed it. Happy, she hummed as she finished getting ready, she cheerfully said later to Jake and headed for ship's mess. 


	2. Meeting of Minds

All things considered, not bad too for my first attempt at FanFic, eh? ~ Talani  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Captain Archer was talking with Commander Tucker when Commander Jimenez arrived, she entered the room with a confident air. He rose from his seat and motioned for her to take the vacant seat to his left, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Commander Grace Jimenez." He then began introducing her to his senior staff, that done, he returned to his seat.  
"It's very nice to meet all of you. I can't tell you what an honor it is to serve aboard your ship Captain." She said it with an earnestly that drew the attention of Commander Tucker.  
"So Ms. Jimenez, tell us a little about yerself."  
A mischievous tone colored her response, "Well golly Mr. Tucker, what would you like to know?"  
Grinning in return, Trip replied, "Well, like where your last posting was, or what you do on your off time."  
"My last assignment was on Regulas, studying the ruins on the northern continent. And I enjoy collecting old music from Earth's past."  
The Captain broke in with a question of his own, "What is a 'Vadalus Vespar', Commander?"  
With a slightly abashed look, she turned to explain, "It's a native species on Anaran Sir, I was the one to discover it, so I got to name it. It means 'Night Vandal'."  
"I was aware of it's Latin meaning, I was just curious why you named it that?"  
"Doesn't the name say it all? It's a particularly ferocious beast, nocturnal by nature and solitary. When it strikes, it goes for the head of it's prey. I have some field footage I could show you later if you'd like Captain."  
"Maybe some other time, I was impressed with some of the journals you've had published."  
She nodded, glancing about the room and taking mental notes for each of the officers present. The delivery of dinner caught her attention, she thanked the crewman that served her and waited while everyone else got a plate.  
  
Archer observed how this new officer interacted with the others, her friendly, outgoing manner made her more approachable, she was an amazing directory of obscure musical references. As he scanned the crew for reactions, he noticed that Sub-commander T'Pol's usual neutral expression was absent, her slightly pursed lips and narrowed eyes gave him moment to pause. He wondered what Jimenez had said that would gain the Vulcan's distaste?  
"Commander Jimenez, I was just wondering if you speak any interesting languages, something I might not have heard before?" Came Hosi's inquisitive remark.  
Grace chuckled as she answered, "Not unless you've never heard Athabascan Hoshi, and you can call me Grace. I'm not nearly as formal on address as most."  
"Hmm, that's an Inuit language, isn't it?"  
"Actually, it covers a wide range of Native American languages. It's the base for both Navajo and Apache, which I am the latter of."  
Clearing his throat, Tucker said, "Scuse me? You're an Indian?"  
Sarcasticaly she replied, "Yeah, so white-eyes better watch his tounge or nunc-scaw gonna give him a hair cut like him never have before!"  
That got a good laugh from everyone, except from T'Pol. With the briefest of glances, she finally spoke.   
"If I recall, were not the Native American people disbused of their lands and treated with little respect by the European settlers? It would seem inappropriate for one decended from them to make light of that with, what is, a stereotypical remark."  
Drawing her shoulders back, she held her chin high as she looked at T'Pol, "It might appear that way, but it was a time long past now, most have forgiven those acts and have moved beyond them Sub-commander. Eih D'ne do not hold grudges, it creates havok in the Spirit world." That said, she calmly returned to finishing her meal.  
Tucker leaned forward and loudly whispered, "That's all right, you can 'ug-um' at me anytime!"  
He winked as he leaned back, "By the way, you can call me 'Trip."  
With a couteous bow, she teasingly said, "Why thank you, Trip, you may use my Chiricahua name, Talani."  
"Thank ya Tal!"  
Rising, Archer thanked everyone for attending then excused them. "Grace, T'Pol, wait just a moment please."  
After the last person filtered out, he studied them a moment before offering, "Grace, with your background in science, I've decided to have you work with T'Pol. I'm sure you'll both do fine."   
"Capatain." He had known T'Pol would say something before being dismissed, the look on her face positively peeved!  
"Dismissed, Sub-commander."  
Wheeling about, the chief science officer left wihout another word. Grace watched till she was gone then turned back to him.  
"If it's going to cause any discord Captain, I'm quite capable of working a different station."  
"That won't be neccesary Commander, we're all proffesionals here and understand that we'll have to make some adjustments at times." He dismissed her, a fiant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Jimenez felt pretty good about her first meeting with the ship's crew, she could tell right now that Commander Tucker was going to be one of those people you like working with because he's not always pulling rank to accomplish things. Hoshi was a nice girl, a bit shy but a whiz when it came to figuring out the dynamics of a new language. The Captain, of course, was confident, proud, and self-assured, but he also measured in a good share of understanding and compassion. It was her immedaite superior that troubled her, T'Pol was simular to all the other Vulcans that she'd met over the years but she sensed an inner conflict that, if not dealt with, could surface in an unimaginable way.  
As she entered her quarters, she was greeted by Jake, he rubbed his sleek orange striped self against her legs and gave her inquisitive look of his green eyes. "Mrrrr-ow!"  
Lifting him up onto her shoulder, she gently stroked his back, "Hey there Jake? Miss me?"  
"Rrow"  
"Thought so!", she chortled. She set him on the bed as she began to seriously consider settling in. She had so much stuff to sort through, in became clear that she wasn't going to complete it in one night. With a weary sigh, she started putting her personal belongings away first and cuntinued till she could no longer keep her eyes open.  
  
The next day started out poorly for her, she'd forgotten to unpack her alarm-clock and didn't awake until Commander Tucker buzzed her com. Hastely, she grabbed her next cleanest uniform and pulled in on, only pausing to run the comb through her hair. She made a frantic dash for the lift and managed not to bowl anyone over as she barely made it in.  
The Captain arrived and noticed that Grace wasn't at her new station, it had been set up behind main science ops, at an auxilary terminal. Just as he was sitting down, the lift doors open and Commander Jimenez rushed out to stop abruptly at attention a few feet away.  
"Reporting for duty Sir."  
Keeping his amusement to himself, he schooled his features into a stern look, stating in a serious tone, "At ease Commander. Take your station."  
The Admiral had certainly been right in saying you didn't know how she would behave, it'd been awhile since someone had presented themselfs at full attention to him. He idly thought it might not be a bad idea to make it a requirement when reporting for bridge duty.  
He was distracted from his musings as Sub-commander T'Pol came in at silently went to her station. Assured that the crew was ready, he sat back and turned his gaze on the star filled screen before him.  
"Travis, take her ahead at warp 3."  
"Aye sir."  
It still amazed him how vast space was, he never got tired of looking at it. As everyone fell into a smooth routine, Archer's thoughts once again went over why Starfleet had deemed Grace so neccesary all of a sudden? Sure she was smart, but they had done fine up until now without her that it was just to suspicious to be a coincidence.  
"Sir, readings indicate a star system .18 light years ahead containing a possible Minshara-class planet." T'Pol's sentence was said without tone or inflection, this gave Archer pause to reflect on his decision to place Jimenez in science. He shook his head slightly as he reminded himsel, he was the Captain, so far nobody had questioned that fact and he wasn't going to give people reason now. With a circumspective glance, he looked at T'Pol and thought perhaps she wasn't nearly as upset as she had been last night. She was just gonig to have to deal with it, with that thought he asked, "Ensign", he said to Travis, "Plot a course, and take her warp 4."  
"You got it, sir."  
"Captain, sir?"  
He swiveled in his chair to look over at Grace, she was staring intently at her read-out as she continued.  
"There's an anomolly positioned aproximately .02 light years outside the system. Without being any closer for a more detailed scan, I really couldn't venture specifics."  
Shifting his gaze to T'Pol, he cocked his head as he said, "Sub-commander, do your findings comply with that?"  
Reluctantly, she finally relpied, "Yes sir, it seems to be stable in its heading. One thing I can tell you, it looks to be emitting radiation."  
Jimenez made a small introspective sound as she turned, eyes shining with exitement, "Sir, there a trace emmisions of oxygen and nitrogen also being detected."  
He watched as she turned her attention back to her instruments. Furrows formed on his forehead as he considered their next course of action.  
"Travis can you take us in slightly eliptic to the object, so our approach isn't as noticeable?"  
Travis replied with a confident grin, "With no problem sir!"  
"Take us in then Ensign."  
After several minutes had passed, the Captain stood and excused himself to his ready room.  
"Make sure to update me if any other interesting information comes in T'Pol."  
"Yes sir."  
He shook his head again as he ambled through the doorway. He'd like to believe there was less chill in his science officers response that time, as he sat at the desk he couldn't help but grin, he'd read in her personal lines that she worked better while listening to music. He wondered how T'Pol was going to deal with that. 


	3. Dinner and Observation

Man, I'm onna roll! LoL ~ Here's the next installment ya'all, I hope you're enjoying so far, cause if you're not my cat Randy (a.k.a Jake) is gonna go psyco on me! ~ Talani  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
As they drew closer to the unidentified object's position, it became clear that what they were seeing was a derilect, it's hull pitted and scared by stellar objects. His science team (he kind of liked the sound of that), had concluded that it must have been abandoned around 75 years ago.  
He'd contained his amusement as T'Pol's shift from stoney indifference to animate interest towards Grace, some of her insights had made a noticable impact on the Vulcan's perception of her new associate.  
"I would think the answer obvious, there was probably more than one ship and when this thing's engines blew, they were retrieved by another in their group."  
T'Pol interjected, "That may be so, but it still doesn't explain the damage to the fore section."  
With a little shrug, Grace gave her a vague look, "Coulda been caused after it was abandoned. What's it matter since we've determined that the radiation hazard is minimal, let it continue on it's fatal spiral."  
Archer leaned on the railing next to T'Pol and asked, "Would it be safe to send a boarding party over to investigate?"  
She returned his guiless look with her usual aplomb, "It may be, and I do stress maybe, if the E.V. suit's shielding is propperly upgraded for the levels you will be exposed to."  
He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder as he straightened, "Thanks, you ladies make an awesome team!" He strode across the bridge, giving them a wave as the lift doors closed around him.  
"Well, innat special? I guess that means I'm in."  
The Sub-commander just gave her a tolerant look as she continued recording incoming information into the ships data-base. Grace thought wryly, that the Chief science officer hadn't expected her to know as much about physics as she did. But when you worked in places where you were sometimes the only one around, you learned to be versitile in order to survive.  
"You may enter your op's log into the system now Commander."  
She answered with a deep sigh, "Please, you can call me Grace, or even Talani. I was never really comfortable with formal rank protocol." Jimenez chortled as she finished, "It's probably why I'm still a Commander at 40."  
One eyebrow delicately rose as T'Pol regarded her. "I hadn't realised you were already in your 5th decade."  
"I had the good fortune of being born of desert blood, my Grandmother was 80 when she passed away, but didn't look a day over 50."  
A slight of T'Pol's head aknowlwdged the answer as they comleted their initian investigation.  
As Grace secured her station, she suddenly had one of her 'feelings', pass through her. She shuddered in response as it ebbed, waiting to see if one of her rare visions was to follow. Her stillness must have drawn the other woman's attention, a soft inquiry broke the trance, "Are you all right? You have been motionless for aproximately 7.5 minutes."  
Rotating her shoulder to work the kinks out, she casually replied, "It's nothing, just a part of being taught in the old ways."  
She smiled affably at her peer as she headed for the lift, thanking the Spirits for the gift of long legs. Once she was safe inside her room and had the lock fastened, she pulled her medicine pouch out. Placing the simple glazed pot in the center of the room, she tied her eagle feather in her hair while the buffalo bone was placed by the clay pot that contained her smudge. Lighting the bundle of white sage, she breathed deep of its scent before walking around her place, chanting the ancient prayers.  
Assured that the room was now suitable, she placed the smoldering bundle back in the pot, she crossed her legs yoga fashion as she settled before her Spirit window, then produced a small bone pipe and leather bag of tobacco. Once it was filled, she held a flame to it and drew in the smoke, letting it out slowly with her thoughts and waved her hands under it to help send her prayers in it, to the sprit world.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Commander Tucker stopped at the entryway to the mess, his eyes searching the busy place for a sign of their new crew member. As he was finally admitting she wasn't in there, he heard someone behind him call his name.  
"Hi Commander, looks kind of crowded tonight in there."  
He gave Hoshi an encouraging smile, "Naw, busy's when they start needing ta sit three high per chair!"  
Hoshi glanced up at him, saying, "Please! It's not ever that bad Trip."  
"Have ya happened to see our somber sides lighter half?"  
She gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"  
With a scandalous wink, he leaned down so no one else would over hear, "I'm talking about Grace, Hosh. Didya see the Sub-commander's face when the Capt'n told her she'd have to work with her?"  
"You are so bad Mr. Tucker. But you're the one who's going to shocked, they got along just fine today. I think even T'Pol realised that woman is a geneus, by the time I got off shift, they were chatting about wave-harmonic dynamics and all that stuff."  
He laughed as she made a comic expression of disgust. "Wanna join me, we'll haver better success working as a team in nabbing an empty table."  
"Sure, I'm starved!"  
  
Captain Archer sat in his office reading the confidential reports from Jimenez's file, but had to stop and read over one particular report, it was from tests run at MIT, the results stating her I.Q. was well over average. It was the part about higher then normal EEK readings that caused his hesitence.  
"Wave lengths in both Alpha and Gamma were detected while subject was concious.", he muttered to himself. As he continued on, one particular item made him sit up.  
"An unconfirmed report indicates that subject might possess Paranormal abilities. The removal and subsequint retrieval of items considered 'Holy', and personal to subject suggests the power of teleportation and/or telekenisis."  
Laying the documents carefuly on his desk, Jonathan sat back, pondering this latest piece of info. It had never been confirmed, but people had always speculated on the possibility of such powers. How would you test for something like that anyway?  
Agitated by a nagging feeling he was missing something here, he made sure all papers were present before sealing them back in the envelope they'd come in. He tossed them in the cabinet on his way out, deciding food would calm the tense gnawing that he felt.  
He was taken aback at the crowd he had to wend his way through in order to erach his private facilities.  
"Capt'n!"  
He turned and saw Trip making his way towards him, Ensign Sato in tow.  
"Jon, you wouldn't mind a lil company, would ya?"  
Laughing at the plaintive plea in his friends voice, he nodded, "Sure Trip, and you're welcome to join to Hoshi."  
"Thanks Captain. I was beginning to think I'd have to eat while standing!"  
The relative quiet was a relief after the bustling, boisturous common mess. As they sat, the intercom buzzed.  
"Archer here."  
"Sir, I've almost finished the upgrades you requested for tomarrow."  
"Thank you Malcolm, be sure the shuttle pod has all of it's scanners in working order."  
"Aye sir."  
After a crewman came and took their orders, Trip casualy mentioned he hadn't seen Tal anywhere in that throng.  
"I'm sure she's still settling in Trip, you saw all that stuff she brought with her. Although, Travis mentioned something about that case he had picked up. Said it felt like the weight was shifting in it."  
The line his thoughts had been on were interupted by the arrival of their meals, Hoshi especially looked pleased as she dug in with great enthuseasum, to her stir-fri. Trip ate his chicken-fried steak as if it were going to hop off the plate and run out of the room. They finished in a companionable silence, well sated.  
  
Grace Jimenez was contemplating weather or not she should network her ops station to an auxilary board when her door chime sounded.  
"Come in."  
She was a little surprised to see Captain Archer as the door opened. He looked around, his gaze came to a rest on her, a gleem of amusement lit in his eyes, "I just stopped by to see how you were doing. Your bio didn't mention that you meditated."  
"I don't."  
His brows drew together as he tried to figure out her answer, "Than you're?"  
"Praying Captain. Well, it's prayer and more, if the Spirits are to hear one's thoughts, then the mind must be focused and the body calm."  
"Sounds sort of like meditation to me." He said.  
While she was putting up the medicine items, she unobtusely observed her commanding officer. He was looking curiously aeound when he suddenly froze. Turning to see what had got his attention, Jake came strolling out of the bathroom.  
"That's something else your bio didn't mention."  
She couldn't tell if he was upset or not by the prescence of an animal on his ship. Picking the feline up, she tickled his ears as she remarked, "No one ever had a problem with him coming along. He's quiet and doesn't leave our quarters very often. There was only one time he really got in trouble, but it wasn't his fault."  
He lowered his face and crossed his arms. But there was a humorous tone in his voice as he started to talk, "I'm not to sure what the regulations say about pets on board", as he brought his head up, she was relieved by his obvious amusement, "but I know somebody who's not going to appreciate your friend's stay." 


	4. Exploration & Evaluation

Sunlight finds the land chilled and the wind is at our backs, come brothers for now is the time to hunt and feed the hungry pack. Wolf song from 'How men learned to hunt', Apache tale-author unknown. ~ Talani  
  
  
Part 7  
  
As the Alpha shift came on duty, Captain Archer continued to read the latest finding about on the deserted spacecraft. It was of no known design, either to Humans or Vulcans, some of its interior scans revealed peculiarities that baffled explanation. The ship was twice as large as Enterprise, wide at one end and narrowing to a blunt point at the other. Its long sleek hull was smooth, without any obvious weaponry or seams to indicate panels or hatches. It would be interesting to see how the slightly projections corresponded with interior features.  
He looked up as Jimenez and T'Pol arrived, deep in discussion. Grace was ardently contending a feature in what they had determined was an air lock.  
"If its main use was for escape, why is it located in the center of the ship? There are all those vacant spots, I'm sure will prove to be private quarters, encircling it. I doubt they'd situate crew adjacent to an escape route, there's always the possibility of a breach and decompression."  
T'Pol replied in a calm but firm tone, "Those spaces could as easily prove to be storage compartments, you are inferring the original occupants were comparative to humanoid dimensions."  
Grace mirrored the Vulcan's impassive expression as she rebutted.  
"It's a reasonable assumption, all the interior corridors are 'comparative to humanoid dimensions'."  
The Sub-commander gave her an arched look as she took her own station, unaware of the amused glances being exchanged around the bridge.  
"Sir, Lieutenant Reed says he has the shuttle ready if you'd like to leave soon."  
Archer paused near the lift door, surprising Jimenez when he asked T'Pol if he could take her along to gather more details for their record.  
Jimenez wanted badly to explain that she'd never been comfortable wearing an E.V. suit, but didn't want to diminish herself in his opinion either. In the shuttle bay, they were met by Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Commander Tucker, and Ensign Sato, who looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Trip walked over, grinning as he asked her, "Hiya Tal, ready to do a little E & E?"  
Ignoring her itchy scapula, she smiled in kind, "Sure am. I especially want to take images of that large chambered area." Privately, she idly thought she'd been too long without intimate contact, it was that or empathic sympathy to someone else's repressed desires because Commander Tucker certainly appealed to her in more than just a platonic manner.  
"Okay people, let's get a move on." There was no doubt to the Captain's excitement, the enthusiasm in his voice was almost childlike. The exploration party was comprised of Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Commander Jimenez, Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato. Grace could feel the tension from Hoshi, the others seemed totally oblivious to it. So as they were sitting down, Grace sat next to the Ensign.  
"Excited?" Jimenez asked Hoshi, using a quiet friendly tone.  
"Sure. Why shouldn't I be."  
"Well, you look a little, mmm, uncertain to me. Not that I don't feel that way sometimes."   
Sato gave her an intense look before sighing, "I didn't really want to come on this mission, it was Captain Archer's idea. I really am glad I did, I just wish he wouldn't rush into things quite so much."  
Grace gave her a rueful grin as she said, "It's people like him that make Starfleet what it is. Someone's gotta be first, why shouldn't it be him?"  
She felt the younger woman's concern, and wondered if perhaps there was anything deeper between her and the Captain. Snorting in derision at such a thought, Jimenez berated herself on so petty an idea. But there was definitely somebody on board the Enterprise that harbored deep, unrequited feelings for Jonathan Archer and she wanted to discover who, since she couldn't completely block this individuals subconscious emotional outcry.  
The shuttle gave slight lurch as it connected the the alien craft. Reed and Tucker confirming dock with the vessel.  
"All right, remember, we can't expose ourselves any longer than three hours to the radiation leaking from this craft. Any problems are to be reported immediately to me. Understood?"  
All present nodded as the Captain met each of their eyes to make certain they all understood.  
"Jimenez, I want you to take Malcolm and Hoshi, Trip, you're with me."  
As the shuttle door opened the team activated the exterior lamps of their suits, revealing the first glimpse of the unknown's interior. A barren corridor extended into darkness, the walls of which were void of any outlets, panels or doorways.  
Jimenez led her group, reminding herself to keep close track of Hoshi. Lieutenant Reed on the other hand was cautious, but not fearful. 20 meters in, they came to an ovoid doorway.  
"Ready?", Grace asked, as she reached up to press the switch. Nothing happened, the mechanisms within obviously dysfunctional with age. Reed stepped next to her, eyeing it a moment before turning to look at her. "I could try a phase pistol on it Ma'am."  
Jimenez groaned, "Please, please! Don't call me 'Ma'am', sounds like I'm an old lady or something!"  
"Sorry, Commander."  
"Go ahead, I can't see that it could hurt."  
The two women stepped back to clear space for Reed. Lifting his arm he let off a short burst, at first nothing happened, but slowly the door opened a few inches. He looked back at Jimenez, at her nod he braced his shoulder in the gap and gave the door a hearty shove, creating a space large enough for them to get through.  
The sudden whoop that carried over the suit's radio nearly deafened the others, getting her an immediate response.  
"What the Hell is going on?!" The Captain queried.  
"We've reached the chamber, and boy, it sure aint an escape route!" Grace could feel her pulse racing, the rhythm like a war-drum's.   
"Wait for us there Commander."  
Bridling at Archer's order, she complied. Moments later, Archer and Tucker came into view as they approached the rest of their party.  
Trip's awed, "Son of a Bitch.", summed it up. The expanse empty space was encircled by a myriad of accesses, row upon row almost to the top.  
"Shit!" Coming from Reed. "Where are we supposed to start?"  
"Let's split up, I'll start over there near the top rank of doors." Grace began moving but was halted by a firm grip on her arm. "Commander, we don't have a whole lot of time left. We should leave it for now." The Captain slowly released his hold as he finished. Sighing, she nodded. "At least let me get some images from the other side Captain." She begged.  
With some hesitation, he finally conceded, "All right, but make it quick. We have to clear out in less than 15 minutes or risk over exposure."  
She gave a sharp nod and hurried off. Almost three quarters of the way across she felt the deck suddenly buckle under her, dropping her into oblivion. The last thing she heard was a frantic, "Grace!"  
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
So dark....the thought came to Commander Jimenez as she slowly came round. Realising her eyes were still closed, the pounding in her head had nothing to do with her earlier excitement. Sitting up was painful, every inch of her body ached from the fall. Once her head stopped spinning, she managed to peel her eye-lids apart.  
"God damn mother fucking, son of a BITCH!", she yelled, the light on her suit had obviously been broken from the impact. She was in total darkness. "Captain? Commander Tucker?" A slight chill ran up her back when at length, there was no response. She almost toppled over as she stood, her left leg buckled as she did, followed by a terrible shooting pain. She began muttering to herself, "Great, it's probably broken, and my damn shitty-assed radio isn't working." A sudden high pitched buzzed caused her no start, "Oh-ma-God!"  
Checking her oxygen reserve, she was alarmed at the reading, 25% remained in her tank. Gaining her balance on one leg, she cawed aloud trying to detect an echo to indicate how large the room she had fallen into. The quick response gratified her, so with a shuffling-hop, she gained the stability of a wall to lean on. Placing her back flat against the surface, she edged her way along the wall, in an attempt to locate a hatch or doorway. She stopped when her gloved hand came into contact with a panel of some kind. Taking a deep breath, she held it as she toyed with what felt like a switch.  
A bright white light engulfed her, and and she screamed, fully expecting to meet with her ancestors in the spirit world. When none of those that have gone before appeared she opened her clenched eyes. "Ney mi gon'nai Bik'ehgo'ihi'dan, where have you sent me oh Great Spirit?"  
  
"I don't care if there's only 3 minutes left on our window of safety, I've got a crew member lost in this place!"   
Archer tried to calm down, it did no good yelling at his Chief science officer. With an effort, he managed to get his feelings under control.  
"T'Pol, see if you can get a fix on these coordinates an run a scan. She mat still be alive."  
He waited impatiently as his mind ran through the recent events. He should never had let Jimenez go, she could've waited. Turning to the others, his voice rough, "You three, get back to the shuttle.", he ordered.  
A dark look crossed Trip's face. "Beggin your pardon Capt'n, but you're nuts if you think you can pull her outta that hole by yourself!"  
"I'm not leaving her behind."  
"Jon, we can try the transporter to get her out. It's sheer stupidity to remain here. Come on, we'll get her back."  
Archer studied his friends face, the concern apparent. His shoulders sagged as he relented to common sense, he barely noticed as the others began to followed him back to the shuttle.  
"Captain."  
He slowed at the odd note in T'Pol's voice as she continued, "I believe you should make all haste in returning."  
Curious, he replied, "Why? What's happened?"  
"Please just hurry."  
He broke into a brisk jog, she wasn't in the habit of imploring him in such a manner. The party piled into the shuttle and hastily strapped in. When they arrived back in the hangar, T'Pol was waiting, openly agitated about something.  
"Report Sub-commander." A haunted look was in her eyes as she looked at Archer.  
"While you were transmitting the coordinates you wished me to scan, there was a large build-up and discharge of energy from the alien craft. Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped and I was unable to trace the exact location from which it occurred."  
Unsettled by her manner, he softly inquired, "Why did you tell me to hurry?"  
"Sir," her voice shook slightly as she finished, "Commander Jimenez was found in the shuttle bay seconds after the energy anomaly."  
"What?!"  
Collecting himself, he continued, "Where is she now?"  
"I had her taken to sick-bay, she was complaining that her leg was injured."  
In record time he was back in his uniform and racing down to sick-bay. He slowed as he entered, coming to a full stop as Dr. Phlox intercepted, with his usual aplomb.  
"You're probably wondering how Commander Jimenez is, correct Captain?"  
"Where is she?"  
"She's resting. Only having badly twisted her ankle I'm happy to say. She was quite, disturbed when she was brought in though. Babbling in a language I've never heard before. I finally had to give her a mild sedative to calm her down. Most distressing, considering her psych record."  
Stepping around the doctor, he went over to the bed Grace occupied. She was asleep, her face serene, only the restless shifting of her eyes under the lids displaying any unrest.  
"I'll want to know as soon as you release her Doctor."  
"Certainly Captain."  
Taking one more look at Jimenez, he left the physician's lair. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he ran into someone else, he managed to catch the other before he'd knock them completely down. He was astounded when his gaze was returned by T'Pol's startled one.  
"Sorry T'Pol, wasn't watching where I was going. You all right?"  
She slowly nodded as she stepped back, retreating up the corridor.  
Now what was eating her, he wondered? 


	5. Quick Recovery

How should we continue oh Spirits, shall we forsake your wisdom in place of the White Man's teachings? Give us a sign so we might go on. - Paiute prayer. ~ talani  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Grace Jimenez managed to get out of sick-bay without too much trouble, her leg no longer quite so painful. The doctor advising her to contact him if it should start bothering her again.   
"Oh yes, the Captain wants you to report as soon as possible. He seemed quite adamant on that point." Phlox added as she was preparing to leave.  
Ignoring the instructions, Grace went straight to her quarters, having a real need to center herself after the unsettling experience. Gaining the sanctuary of her room, she pulled out leather case, as she opened it, an antique electronic device was revealed. Taking what used to be called a 'boom box', into the bathroom, she popped in an old CD recording of a 20th century group called 'The Lords of Acid'. She liked the fast pace and the boom-cha-boom-cha, of the beat, and the raw language of the lyrics gave a sense of wild sexual abandon.  
As she stood under the warm flow of the shower, the door chime sounded. She ignored it, not really wanting to discuss the recent happenings on the alien vessel, but when the anxious voice of Commander Tucker came over the comm., she reluctantly sighed and got out of the shower. Wrapping the towel tightly around her torso, she combed back her hair using her fingers and opened the door to the waiting officer.  
He paused a second once he realised she was in a state of undress.  
"Uh, the Captain wants to see ya right away Tal. Should I let him know you'll be there right away?"  
Grace nodded, her voice faltering as she responded, "Sure, although there's not much to tell, to be honest."  
He let his eyes rove over her, an appreciative grin on his face as he said, "Ya sure have held up good considering yer age Commander."  
She turned him about and gave him a shove as she retorted lightly, "Yeah? Well you're not so bad looking yourself, but unfortunately we don't have time right now to find out what kind of shape you're in."  
He gave her a mischievous look over his shoulder as he departed, "That can be arranged ya know!"  
Waving him off with a shoo-ing motion, she closed the door and threw on a uniform and made certain Jake had enough food and water laid out.   
Feeling a slight qualm as she saw the senior staff assembled as she entered the Captain's ready room, Jimenez took the vacant seat. Archer seemed to be calm enough, only the drumming of his fingers evidenced his impatience. He watched as she sat, and placed an elbow on the table as he leaned forward and addressed her.  
"I'll expect you to be a little more prompt in the future Commander. Now, can you tell us how you ended up in the shuttle bay after you fell through the deck plating of that ship?"  
Gulping, she threw her shoulders back and stoically answered, "No sir, I can't. All I know is when I woke up, I was in a different room. Since my suit's lamp was broken, I had to grope around till I found a wall. It was on the wall while looking for another way out that my hand ran across a raised panel, I guess there was some sort of independent energy source for it, because as soon as I applied pressure there was a sudden flash of blinding light, and next thing you know, I'm back in the shuttle bay."  
The Captain considered that a moment, leaning back into his chair. Turning to T'Pol, he asked, "What was your first indication of unusual activity in the bay, Sub-commander?"  
She shifted slightly as she checked her notes before replying, "The detector in the shuttle bay indicated the presence of an unauthorized person, when I activated the monitors, I was surprised to see Commander Jimenez standing there."  
Something in the way she said that gave Archer the feeling there was something more she wasn't saying. He pondered the information he had gotten, tentatively he said, "Could it be some sort of transporter device that activated when it detected Grace?"  
"Uncertain sir, without further investigation it would be hard to determine that."  
Glancing over at Grace, his query was directed to T'Pol, "How soon can you put together the necessary equipment for another away mission?"  
"Allowing for any other mishaps, in approximately 2.3 hours."  
"Do it."  
With that, everyone was dismissed. He placed a hand on the Sub-commander's arm, holding her from leaving with the other, when they were alone he quietly asked, "Was there something else you forgot to mention in that report?"  
Glancing into his eyes, she looked away, a slight note of distress colored her response, "It may have only been a reflection on the screen sir, but when I activated the visuals in the shuttle bay, it at first appeared that there was another entity with Commander Jimenez. I've run the recording over and over since, and only the Commander is in it."  
Archer could understand her disquiet now, if she truly thought she had seen what she had. He gently replied, "It could have been static creating a double image, or maybe a carry over signal superimposing itself. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you."  
She nodded as she considered those plausibilities, slowly walking out without really paying much attention to where she was going. Archer decided he'd review the recording before returning to the alien craft.  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
Laying sprawled across her bead on her back, Grace petted Jake who was curled contentedly on her belly, his rumbling purr a soothing balm to her jangled nerves. At the sound of the door chime, she sighed, reluctantly calling out, "Enter." She was a bit surprised to see Commander Tucker stroll in. He motioned that she need not get up, a slow smile lighting his face.  
"I just thought I'd check to see if you're ready to go back over there, ya looked kinda shaken at the meeting."  
"No, not shaken, completely terrified in all honesty."  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pointed at the tabby, "Does the Capt'n know about that?"  
She giggled as she answered, "Yup! As long as he doesn't claw anything to shreds, Captain Archer said he's welcome to stay." Trip reached over and gave the feline a gentle drubbing on the head, his grin widening as the cat purred louder in response.  
"What'dya do, feed him a grinder and some gravel?"  
As she angled her head to get a better view of him, their hands brushed each other's, making Grace pause, her eyes searching his to see what his reaction was. He slowly pulled back, sucking his breath in as he studied her. She knew what she wanted, having always been the type that didn't hesitate to take the initiative, so sitting up and earning a disgruntled look from Jake as he was forced to move, she leaned forward and placed her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
He finally broke away reluctantly, gazing deeply into her eyes, his voice shaky, "Girl, iffin I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me."  
Snuggling closer to him, she murmured, "What makes you think I'm not?"  
He lowered his voice, as he replied, "I like ya and all, but we hardly know each other..."  
She silenced his half-hearted protest with another kiss, this one more passionate. A soft groan escape from him as he relented to her ardent attention, and allowed his own desire release.  
The buzz of the intercom made them both jerk to full wakefulness, "Commander Jimenez here."  
"Could you report to my ready room, I'd like to go over a couple of items before we venture back over to that ship."  
"I'll be there right away sir." A sigh followed as she responded to Captain Archer's request. She rolled back over and gave Trip a sad smile, "Too bad, guess we'll have to continue some other time."  
He placed both hands behind his head as he drawled, "I gotta admit, yer one awesome lover lady. It's been awhile since I've experienced anything that intense!"  
She ruffled his playfully as she retorted, "I am sorry, but it's been so damn long I just couldn't help myself. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Tucker gave a derisive snort as he propped himself up on one elbow, lifting his free hand and running it along the contours of her warm skin.  
"Just outta curiosity, where is all this leading?", he asked. She shrugged as she captured his wandering hand and brought it to her lips, nibbling on his fingers.  
"Mmm, no where really, it's just that I haven't been with a guy in some time and I was beginning to think I'd never get laid. You aren't upset that I used you for my own nefarious purpose,do you?"  
His rich laugh eased the guilt she was feeling, his own response rife with humour, "Gawd lady! Warn a guy next time, will ya? I was wracking my brain tryin' ta figure out a way to let ya down nicely!"  
She gave him a friendly clout on the arm as she got up and pulled her uniform back on. Leering at him as she made her way to the door, "Glad we're on the same wave-length Commander, it's not easy finding, mmm, casual companionship. It makes it simpler when a sudden reassignment comes up." She left, a definite bounce in her step.  
Tucker fell back into the pillow, whistling through his teeth. He gathered his conflicting thoughts before finally getting up and donning his own uniform, deciding that they had both been reacting to a mutual need. Stamping as he placed his boots on each foot, he paused at the door and turned off the lights before making his way to the Captain's ready room. 


	6. A Startling Turn

Let me know what you think so far, there may be some delay in future installments due to personal hardships, but I'll do the best I can. Thanks for the revue! So, without further ado, parts 11 & 12. ~ Talani  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Commander Jimenez sat quietly in the back of the shuttle as they headed back to the alien ship. The cheerful mood she had back on Enterprise before departing, dissolved as they neared their objective. Trip was puzzled by her behavior, she seemed interested, even exited about this new discovery but when the opportunity came to actually explore, she became withdrawn. He wasn't sure if it was his place to ask, but whatever was bothering her, there had to be more to it than she was telling.   
The Captain had reduced the away team down to four, teaming them into pairs for safety measures. As the shuttle drew closer, their sensors detected a noticeable change in the radiation emanating from the ship.  
T'Pol scanned the results before saying,"Captain, there seems to be some sort of dampening field at work now."  
"Can you pinpoint the exact location of whatever's feeding energy to it?"  
After several attempts at varying the scans, she shook her head as she replied, "Sorry sir. There is no detectable energy source on board that ship."  
His puzzled response was coached in a monotone, "If there's no detectable energy source on that ship, then where exactly does that field get its power from?"  
"Unknown at this time."  
"Hmm."  
Jimenez's gaze was directed out the view port when she spoke up, her voice came thick and slurred, as if she were in a trance, "Tandgoly once said the Saylvakians could fly the void of space as well as the skies."  
Archer's head swiveled in her direction, sounding peeved, "Come again Commander. Who are the 'Saylvakians'?"  
Her eyes had a distant look in them as she angled her slightly in his direction.  
"An ancient people we once found signs of on Laronis III, Tandgoly was my mentor during my studies there. He never did explain why he thought they could fly."  
The Captain tried to coax more from her, using a gently urging tone, "Is there something about the ship out there that reminded you of that?"  
"Atriums, aviaries, whatever they were, they always had a large open space adjacent to their living areas."  
Archer noticed T'Pol was also listening intently to this new information. He pivoted in his seat as he continued, "How many other worlds have you discovered signs of these people on?"  
Grace blinked, swallowed, then turned her gaze full on him, "I'm not allowed to say sir."  
"Why not?" Frustrated, he pounded the arm rest in emphasis.  
"It was a direct order Captain, I've already said to much as it is." The contrite answer did little to appease Archer's ire, who was now certain Starfleet had some idea of what they would find.  
"I don't appreciate deceit Commander, and I don't like being lied to. If you know something about that ship, then I'd suggest you start talking, now!"  
Her lips compressed tightly, forming a thin line, her dark eyes narrowed. She spoke clearly, leaving little doubt of her resolve, "I would like to tell you sir, really I would, but I was given explicit orders not to disclose any details of my mission."  
He glared at her and was opening his mouth when the pod shuddered. The had arrived at the vessel, Archer gave her a scathing look as he instructed the team, "Trip, I want you to go with Jimenez here, T'Pol, you're with me."  
A faint glow could be discerned as the away team entered the corridor originally accessed, the source of the illumination was tiny slits in the ceiling. As they worked their way to the site of Grace's previous mishap, she started muttering to herself.   
"Quiet that Commander." Archer snapped.  
He was totally unprepared for the sight that awaited him though as the atrium came into view. The Apache woman's reaction however, was profound.  
"Bik'ehgo'ihi'dan! They are near!"  
Jonathan Archer wasn't the type that normally gave in to primal fears, but the sight before him pushed him very close. Clamping down on his reaction, he grabbed Jimenez, and shook her as he hoarsely said, "What is that Commander?"  
Her awed response did little to ease his growing panic.  
"It is the roadway I suppose, the bright and beckoning path occasionally used by the Saylvakians."  
The space that had been vacant previously, was now filled with a swirling, multi-colored mist, roughly spherical, it emitted an almost inaudible hiss.  
Commander Tucker gasped as he whispered, "Capt'n, don't look now, but I think sumthin's happening."  
As they watched a dark form was taking shape in the poly-chromatic maelstrom, the outline became more defined while the vortex died away, leaving a being of unknown origin standing in its wake.  
Roughly two meters tall, it closely resembled a bipedal felinoid. The large violet eyes studied them, holding them in their tracks. Archer felt the knot in his belly grow tighter as he realized he was unable to move, unable even to speak, he felt a chill run up his back.  
*Curious, why have you come to this place?* The thought while clear, was definitely not his own. Stunned, he knew it must belong to the alien. He tried to formulate a response when he was interrupted, *Do not concern yourself too much Captain Archer, we mean you no harm*  
He felt a slight tickling sensation in his mind, old memories suddenly surfaced as the feeling intensified. Images of his early childhood were quickly replaced with more recent events. The whole thing lasted only a few seconds, but the experience left him feeling drained. Before he could demand an explanation his vision blurred then went black, he crumpled to the deck silently in a lifeless heap.  
  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
His head hurt with a terrible headache, the pounding sent echoes throughout his entire body. He moaned as someone shook him gently, speaking softly, "Jon, are ya all right? Come on buddy, say something!"  
"What hit me?", he managed to say in a raspy voice.  
"Thank God you're all right! I was beginning ta worry there Capt'n."  
Trip's response was shaky, an element of tension lingering as he continued, "Can ya sit? You were out awhile. Two more of them cat people came through in the meantime."  
With Trip aiding him, the Captain managed to sit up. His head swam as he tried to focus on his surroundings, relieved that there were three suited figures gathered around him. He winced as a he felt the intrusion of the alien's thoughts.  
*Do not fear Captain, Halarastar is not used to communicating with those not of our own. He regrets that his attempt at contacting you resulted in your collapse. Fortunately, Salhalamandra-sah is an accomplished healer, she was able to restore your cerebral functions back to normal.*  
Archer gingerly angled his head so that the being addressing him was within sight.  
"Who are you?"  
*I am Vasharakalanan, of the Tambuccan Strider Clan, but I sense that isn't the real question. As you suspected, we are those whom the one known as 'Grace Jimenez', told you of. We are what she calls 'Saylvakians', although we call ourselves Ouwhan'hadeo.*  
As he digested the clarification, he looked at in detail their new acquaintances. Close up, the resemblance to a cat was amazing, a thick silken mane framing their heads, but as he examined the small female approaching him, he was struck by a remarkable feature, she had wings! Delicately tucked close to her body, they reminded him of a bats. She kneeled down next to him as she placed a furred hand on his forehead, the pads of her palm were bare but soft as suede.  
*Is there much pain now Jonathan?*, her thought was feathery and light.  
"How do you know my name?"  
*It is your name, how else should we call you by?*  
Uncertain, he doggedly continued, "Well yes, it's my name, but how did you learn it? I didn't have time to introduce myself, or anyone else for that matter."  
There was a slight shift in how she sent her response, *We have always been what you would call 'telepaths'. It was necessary to delve below your surface thoughts, a transgression of privacy we truly regret, but we needed to know your intent*  
She rose and move towards the others,he noticed for the first time that someone was huddled against the nearby wall. The healer knelt next to the still form and gently lifted the helmet off, revealing the unconcious face of Sub-commander T'Pol. The Ouwhan'hadeo placed her hand on the Vulcan's forehead while touching her throat lightly with her finger-pads. He practically jumped as she began vocalizing, it sounded like music, multiple tones forming as one.  
As her companions responded, Archer felt a stab of fear pierce his guts. "What's the matter? How's T'Pol?"  
The hear gave him an appeasing over her furry shoulder, then returned her attention back to the Sub-commander.  
*She has withdrawn her mind. She was filled with great fear as we came through the portal, she made a loud meaningless sound before falling to the floor.*  
Archer looked over at Trip as he asked, "She was afraid of you?" His thoughts ran in chaotic circles as he tried to assimilate the revealation that his Chief science officer was so terrified of these people that she would faint.  
*I beleive the fear stemmed from the initial touch of our thoughts, would her people by any chance have some telepathic abilities of their own?*  
To overwhelmed by the whole situation, he somehow managed to give the alien a coherent response. "Yes, but I believe they only perceive telepathy when they physically touch another."  
Again she spoke in her own language, he listened intently to it, curious as to why people who could communicate telepathicly would opt to use a spoken language.  
The healer's forehead creased as her muzzle wrinkled, *She will not respond to me, her terror has not lessened.* She turned, looking Archer squarely in the eyes, *Perhaps if one who she is familiar with and trusts was to touch her mind, the barrier her fear has become would abate*  
"How? None of us are telepaths." Archer felt desperate, it was frustrating being unable to help. He didn't like being unable to help one of his crew, and for some reason he wasn't ready to put name to, especially the usually stoic Vulcan.  
The creature beckoned to him, *Please Jonathan, come here. I will put your thoughts in contact with hers, I can sense her trust in you*  
He made his way to her side and hunkered down next to her, she took his hand and placed it on T'Pol's forehead, covering his hand with her's.  
*Slowly form your thoughts into one single clear desire, she will her you* He didn't miss the emphesis on himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on thinking positively about these beings, how they meant only to help. A small sigh escape as T'Pol started to stir, her eyes fluttered open and she wore a confused expression. She eyed the healer suspiciously as he pulled his hand away.  
"Sub-commander, are you alright?" A hesitant nod answered him as her gaze turned to him.  
"What happened?"  
He couldn't prevent the slightly lop-sided smile as he said, "You fainted."  
"Sir, you must be mistaken, I have never fainted."  
Chuckling as he got up, her distaste at the very notion plain. "Well, you did this time."  
While the healer stepped back, he offered his hand to T'Pol, aiding her to her feet. As she swayed slightly he got a hold of her shoulders to help steady her.  
Making a noise equavalent to clearing ones throat, the taller of the two males approaced. "Cann vee tulk wiff u eh momint Capteen" His astonishment must have shown for the fellow laughed, "Vee huv bin stoode-eng yur lankwig."  
"Only if you have a different name you go by, because frankly, I'm never going to remember the ones you gave me!"  
Eyes dancing in merriment, all the Ouwhan'hadeo laughed at his remark. 


	7. A Fitting Conclusion

Well we're almost to the end peeps, if you like it let me know. And let me know if you like the character of Commander Grace Jimenez, if you do, I'll write more stuff with her in it! (She's my alter ego if you hadn't already guessed) So read on and enjoy! ~ Talani  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
  
It took several days to sort out all of what the Ouwhan'hadeo had to tell, how they had once been explorers long ago but finally returned to their home world. In many cases they simply abandoned their space craft where they were at when the decision was made, meaning to collect them in time. Their life spans were staggering in human terms, even Vulcan ones, an individual could live up to 600 Earth years alone! It was easy to see how they could forget about an occasional ship here and there.  
The healer, who they called 'Salha' for convenience sake, was the first of the three to improve her speech clearly. The leader they called 'Vashar', and the smaller male 'Hala'. He was still contrite about his unintentional knocking out of the Captain, apologizing every time he saw him, until Vashar offered to black him out for Archer if that would appease his guilty conscious. Salha was working with T'Pol to see if some of the techniques taught to cublin might help her devise a barrier from their stray 'reaches'. It seemed it was instinctive on their part to reach out to another's mind for minor information on mood, temperament, etc.  
"She has not had much training to strengthen her mental blocks. Her people never had to deal with strong psionic abilities before."  
Hoshi had learned of the other abilities while attempting to learn part of the Ouwhan'hadeo's spoken language. Apparently they had different levels to it, using the high mode when they first met the away team, but low-mode utilized only a single note. When she had asked for a definition on one particular word, she'd been surprised to learn it meant 'moving an object with one's mind without permission'.  
The full impact of these beings abilities was phenomenal. True telepathy as well as psychokinesis, but the most stunning disclosure was their power to teleport. The portal they used on the ship was utilized only because they felt it would be less of a shock to any observers in the flight arena. Commander Jimenez had been delighted when she had been informed of the areas real purpose, smugly commenting that she had thought that's what it was for. Flight was an integral part of the Ouwhan'hadeos lives, to lose ones ability to fly was to lose ones soul.  
Salha had been happy to demonstrate this ability to them, leaping from one of the ramps out into the air of the arena. As she swooped by, Ensign Sato had breathed, "She's beautiful.", softly.  
"Capteen", Vashar still had some problem forming his mouth around the correct pronunciation of certain words, "We must leave yur company soon, our people have decided to return our ship back to our own wurld."  
"I'll hate to see you go, it's been a real pleasure meeting you all."  
Salha stepped forward just then, "If you ever have cause for our assistance Captain Archer, use this."  
She dropped in his hand a piece of jewelry, a large clear lavender stone in a bronzed setting designed as a broach. He studied it a moment before thanking her.  
"Let's hope we never require it for more than just a friendly get together."  
As one, the Ouwhan'hadeo crossed their forearms over their chests, hands fisted and bowed their heads.  
*Until we meet again then Captain, may your journeys fare well and the wind arises from behind you, lifting you on high*  
"Thank you Vashar, may you also have a safe journey."  
A light stirring of air in the room was followed by the immediate departure of his new acquaintances, they vanished in a wink leaving only the memory of their presence.  
The comm chirped, Jimenez's voice announcing, "The Ouhwan'hadeo ship has vanished sir." She didn't sound surprised.  
"Thank you Commander."  
"Sir?"  
"What Jimenez?"  
"Salha did give you a parting gift, didn't she?"  
"How'd you know that Grace?"  
"Uhm, well sir, I mentioned that it might be a good idea to leave us something to contact them with in case we come across any more of their abandoned vessels."  
"Jimenez."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Remind me to never doubt my superiors again, will you?"  
There was a brief pause before she replied, a laugh lurking in her voice. "Certainly sir, by the way Hoshi just got a transmission from Starfleet command. Did you want to take it there?"  
"Tell her, go ahead."  
"Aye sir."  
He sat down and leaned back, reflecting on the extraordinary meeting with the gentle and peaceful beings, wondering when the next time they would meet. His thoughts were interrupted by his private screen activating, Admiral Forrest's smiling face appeared.  
"Well Jon, everything going all right for you with Commander Jimenez?"  
Sitting forward, he smiled in return, "Admiral, have I got a report for you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
CONCLUSION  
  
Commander Tucker ended up having to pound on the door to Jimenez's room with his fist in order to be heard over the music blaring from her quarters, he wondered if her hearing was damaged from listening to it so loud. The lyrics sounded something like, "Don't think twice before you listen to your heart, Follow the trace for a new start, What you need and everything you'll feel, Is just a question of the deal, In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove, The experience of survival is the key, To the gravity of love" *   
The music died and the door suddenly opened and Grace smiled at him, "Hey Trip, come to say goodbye?"  
"What the Hell were you listening to?"  
Blushing, she said simply, "Enigma's 'The screen behind the mirror'."  
"Ya haveta blast the entire deck ta listen to it?"  
She went serious as she studied him, "Is something bothering you Trip?"  
A heavy sigh preceded his comment, "Did'ya even plan on stopping by before ya left, or were ya just gonna take off without even leaving a note?"  
"I was trying to make it easy for the both of us, you knew it wasn't a serious thing with me to begin with."  
Nodding, he went on, "I know, but dammit woman! Ya got under my skin. That don't happen everyday ya know."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a light kiss on his mouth, then sighed, "I know it's sudden, but there are several previous archeological sights that might prove to be Ouhwan'hadeo ones that Starfleet wants me to explore."  
He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and smiled wryly, "Try and send me a letter once and awhile, could'ya? 'Sides, the Capt'n would more than likely appreciate any updates ya might be willing ta share."  
She gave him an appreciative hug as she murmured, "What do you say we have one last 'fling' before I go, hmm? It could be a long time before our paths cross again."  
Trip gave an exasperated sigh as he replied, "You are incorrigible!", then laughed as he shook his head, "Oh hell, you musta read my mind, 'cause I was thinkin' about it!"  
With that, she pulled him all the way in and closed the door, activating the lock.  
  
All the head officers were there in the shuttle bay to wish Commander Jimenez goodbye, they had returned to Concourse Station where the science vessel 'Troy' was waiting to pick up Jimenez. Captain Archer grinned as he walked over. "Next time you get an unexpected change in assignment, you might want to at least tell the officer in charge you have the tendency to bring surprises with you."  
"I'll try and remember that sir, but you dealt all right with it."  
"Only because I had an officer that needed help."  
"Don't worry about me sir, I've always been lucky when it comes to getting out of a bind, the Spirits watch over me."  
"Good luck Commander. Don't forget to write once and awhile, OK?"  
"I won't, and may the Spirits watch over you and protect you as you journey onward."  
She reached into her hip pocket and pulled out a white feather, the quill wrapped in soft leather adorned with a design of the Enterprise done with tiny beads. "This is a mark of a mighty deed, it is earned by any act of bravery or courage. Keep it near you so that those you meet might know you are a man of great deeds. Ya-ta-hay Captain, may your footsteps ever lead you on the path of glory."  
They shook hands, then Commander Jimenez boarded the shuttle pod. As Mayweather prepared to seal the hatch, she blew Commander Tucker a kiss and waved to the rest of the assembled staff. Once she was situated in her seat she thought privately to herself, I forgot to find out who the Captain's secret admirer was. Oh well, maybe another time if the person doesn't reveal it by then. The pod launched and delivered their passenger to her next assignment.  
  
Back on Enterprise, everything was returning to normal. The Captain was going over some of the reports in his ready room when the door chimed.  
"Enter."  
Trip came in wearing a thoughtful expression. "Got a minute Capt'n?"  
"Sure Trip, what's up?"  
Commander Tucker took a seat and studied his friend a moment before saying, "Think your ever gonna use that gift Salha gave ya?"  
"I haven't really thought about it. I might if we find another one of their ships, that was the purpose of handing it to us."  
"I was thinkin', they sure would be handy in directing us in which areas to search for other intelligent life forms. They explored most of the galaxy according to Vashar before returning to their homeworld for good."  
Archer shook his head as he replied, "No Trip, it would cheapen the experience for me I think. I'd prefer to honestly say, we did it all on our own."  
A wide grin spread across Trip's face as he chuckled, "I was just checkin'."  
The two of them sat there and shared a moment of companionable silence before Archer rose.  
"Enough idle time, let's pull our ass out of this port and continue our mission!"  
Trip jumped to his feet and smiled before heading out the door, he paused on the threshold and turned back to Archer, "Hope we never have to call our furry friends, but it's nice to know we can if we need to."  
The Captain gave him a shove, clearing the doorway, and gave him a good humored retort, "If I did call them, it would be to see if a healer could organize that scattered brain of yours!"  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!"  
Both men laughed as they made their way to the bridge, glad to be on track again. What they missed was a bright purple flare of light from the Ouwhan'hadeo amulet Archer had left laying on the desk, an image of Salha flashed briefly in its depths before going dormant. On the desk next to it, rested a silver toned ring with a small blue stone set in it. A note beneath it read: "Dear Captain Archer, It has been decided that to guarantee the contact stone from any misuse, a keystone will be required to activate it. This ring is designed to fit only you, to use it simply rub the stone as you evoke the master stone. Salha."  
Outside the stars blurred as the ship went to warp.  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
* Lyrics courtesy of Enigma: The Screen Behind the Mirror, Gravity of Love  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story, hopefully I'll be writing another shortly. Until then, hold true to your dreams! 


End file.
